


恋即战争

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: *非现背 设定在练习生时期*一个生理上还蛮痛的和我至今写过的都不一样的pwp
Kudos: 8





	恋即战争

**Author's Note:**

> *非现背 设定在练习生时期  
> *一个生理上还蛮痛的和我至今写过的都不一样的pwp

  
  
和崔韩率做爱像打仗，狠狠被甩上的房门，接吻的时候咬上来的牙齿，几乎是要捏碎骨头力度掐着肩膀的手劲。夫胜宽吃痛地用手去拽崔韩率脑后的头发，膝盖不留情地撞着他的胯骨，崔韩率放开他，夫胜宽骂：“你是狗吗？你是狗吗？咬成这样？”他的嘴唇和嘴角都破了，肯定肿了，痛，明天要怎么混过去？  
  
崔韩率眼睛亮得吓人，还没等夫胜宽打他就抓过他的肩膀把他扔到床上，夫胜宽挣扎着往后退，然而不可能逃得过崔韩率。崔韩率压下去的时候能感觉到他全身心地，全心实意地在抗拒，又是一轮比起接吻更像撕咬的短兵相接，夫胜宽下了狠手，用犬齿划过他的舌尖，那里瞬间就涌出血的腥气。崔韩率猛地离开，夫胜宽喘着粗气，他们都从来没有这么愤怒过。崔韩率的眼睛看上去更可怕了，他把头发全部撩到了脑后，咬牙切齿地抓着夫胜宽的手腕说：“和谁学的？到底谁像狗？是我吗？珉奎哥吗？”连话都说不清楚，只有成片成片的单词蹦出来，然而夫胜宽能听懂。  
  
没什么起因，哥哥们也不知道，想象不出平时好脾气的孩子们此刻会变成这副样子。然而对于青春期的雄性动物来说，不管是伤害欲还是性欲都高涨而得不到平息。在白天被处处要求看眼色，情绪总需要有一个出口。随便的一件小事都能成为爆炸的导火索，这不怪那点火星本身，问题在于两个火药桶身上。  
  
“你管那么多？”夫胜宽高高仰着脖子躲开崔韩率对他下巴的啃咬，“你管得了那么多？我和金珉奎怎么样你管得了那么多？”  
  
“那从哪里学来的接吻的时候咬人？”崔韩率故意也用犬牙去咬他，夫胜宽痛得闭上了眼睛，但死活不发出一点声音，“学不会收牙？是不是和珉奎哥也亲过？他那个犬牙收不起来，被咬得痛吗？爽吗？”  
  
“你疯了。”夫胜宽从牙缝里挤出几个字，“你是不是神经病，我他妈的就不该招惹你，什么狗屁。”  
  
他们放肆地说最脏的脏话，夫胜宽的的手腕被崔韩率双手抓着，不是为了情趣，前者是在真枪实弹地禁锢，后者是在真枪实弹地挣扎。崔韩率从夫胜宽上衣的下摆钻进去，用鼻尖顶着衣服粗暴地掀起来。夫胜宽惊叫了一声，身体僵硬起来，再怎么说这也是在做爱，虽然血腥了一点也惨痛了一点，但男友用这种奇妙的方式脱他衣服让他下腹一阵收紧。乳头露在空气里，夫胜宽紧张地低着头，害怕崔韩率会接着咬他，那里破皮非常麻烦，不仅痛，还要贴着创口贴，不然连跳舞都没法跳。崔韩率的表情他看不见，他刚想开口求饶，崔韩率却猛地低下了头，夫胜宽呜咽了一声——崔韩率在用鼻尖顶他的乳头。那里刚刚沾上了他上身的汗，凉而滑，一下一下戳着。崔韩率也在喘气，热气就喷在夫胜宽的肋骨上，太热了，夫胜宽觉得全身血液都冲到上半身，他快烧起来了。  
  
“乳晕是不是变大了？是被玩大了吗？”崔韩率这时候又开始用他惯常的一本正经的语气说话，夫胜宽一脚踢在他侧腹，把他踢得歪倒了一下。踢过去的时候他就知道会后悔，他妈的，会后悔又怎么样，这世界上该后悔的事情多了去了。所以崔韩率用牙尖磨他的乳孔的时候他忍住了没有哭，虽然他们始终伤痕累累，但只要夫胜宽流了眼泪，就自动算作握手言和。痛，比起爽还是更多是痛，然后是麻痒，崔韩率只盯着一边欺负，另一边在空气里也自发地肿了一圈。  
  
不知道什么时候就被翻了过去，两根手指在后面进进出出。崔韩率很明显还在生气，扩张也很粗暴，没有刻意漏过前列腺然而也没有顾忌夫胜宽的感受。那两根手指像剪刀一样使劲向两边撑开，夫胜宽痛得用手肘朝身后乱打，被崔韩率死死地压上来。崔韩率的胸膛隔着一层衣服贴着夫胜宽的后背，他们毫无空隙地连在一起，夫胜宽觉得崔韩率的心脏跳得太快了，太重了，几乎要打痛他的蝴蝶骨。  
  
“你滚，”他只能无意识地骂崔韩率，“你给我滚，我怎么就会……”  
  
话还没说完崔韩率就插了进来，夫胜宽差点喘不过气，他头脑发胀，身体也发胀。恍惚间好像被充满了气，身体很自发地去接纳熟悉的东西，快感像一把刀劈开那一大团一大团的无意义的灰云。他突然觉得一阵剧烈的头痛，手指紧紧地抓着床头柜抵抗那天地都快被旋转的感觉。然而崔韩率却以为他还在逃，硬是将他的手从床头掰了下来，夫胜宽觉得自己手指都快断了。他被维持着插入的姿态转了一圈，龟头碾过前列腺的感觉让他一时间意识都飞走了，只能张着嘴被崔韩率拉开大腿，分开臀瓣接着狠狠地撞进去。撞到床头的时候崔韩率没有用手去护他，夫胜宽费力地睁着蓄满了泪水的双眼，在看到又朝着他俯下身来的崔韩率的时候突然哭了：“韩率，你好可怕……好可怕……你别这样，我不会走的，韩率，你别这么看着我……”  
  
那只不知道本来要干什么的手停在了空中，崔韩率沉默了一会儿，轻轻地抹掉了他的眼泪。夫胜宽呜咽着抱住了他的肩膀，过了一会儿嘴角轻柔地落下了一个吻，他们在沉默和间歇性细小的呻吟里射了精，崔韩率没有戴套，全部喷在夫胜宽大腿根上。夫胜宽射在了自己肚子上，他被做得昏昏沉沉的，崔韩率看上去也精疲力竭，肩膀上沾着已经干掉了的血迹，不知道是他自己的还是夫胜宽的。空气里都是不好的腥气，夫胜宽张了张嘴，突然开始干呕。崔韩率有些疏离地摸着他的背，顺着脊椎骨的凹陷，用力地按着滑下去。  
  
“有点冷。”夫胜宽哑着声音说。  
  
“嗯。”崔韩率答应了一声，抱住了往他那边蹭过去的夫胜宽。夫胜宽的头抵在他的肩膀上，就在他自己抓出来的伤口旁边。夫胜宽的左手紧紧抓着崔韩率拢着他的右臂，他们仍然遍体鳞伤，他们痛得发狂。他们仍然相爱，如同在荒原里舔舐着彼此的血肉当做食粮的幼狼。  
  



End file.
